Welcome to MCA! Book 1
by MajoShoyo
Summary: Rodney Copperbottom got the chance of a lifetime. He was lucky enough to get enrolled into Motherboard Centennial Academy, a place where robots test their limits while living an average school life. There, he meets Jenny Wakeman, a robot with dreams and potential…. Who doesn't even try! When he tries to help her see her value, something unexpectedly blossoms between them…
1. Chapter 001 - A New Start

The day had come for him to finally leave Robot City and head off to Fandom City in Alternate Universe. When he had seen the ad of Motherboard Centennial Academy, he just knew this was his call. The excitement on his face when he learned a little bit about the school was evident when he asked his parents to help him raise bolts for his tuition.

He could meet new faces, learn new things... this was going to be a great experience for him. He looked over to his mother, father, Fender and Cappie who had followed him to the train station so they could see him off. The train was arriving in five minutes. That should be enough time for him to say his goodbyes.

He didn't know about his mother. It looked like she wanted more than five minutes to see him off. He knew she didn't want him to go.

If he had a heart, it would be racing and drumming against his chest really hard. This wasn't his first time traveling away from home; there wasn't anything different.

The only thing that made this experience different was the fact that he was leaving his best friend and girlfriend behind. It wasn't something he did often. If they still couldn't go along, he was still close enough to visit. He wanted to take his inventing skills to the next level and Motherboard Centennial Academy was just the place.

"Are you sure you want to do this, son?" His mother asked. She cupped his face in her metal hands. Her eyes began oiling up.

"I do," Rodney answered with confidence. "This isn't the first time I'm traveling out mom, you know that. You shouldn't be oiling up!"

"I know, honey, I know," she pressed a hand to her eyes. "It's just that it's farther away this time! You'll be in a whole new world!"

"Yeah, son," His father piped up. "Alternate Universe is far away. Are you sure that you're sure?"

The more they added emphasis on the word _'far'_ , the more he was getting slightly irritated. He understood their worry but he just needed them to see he was capable of handling himself.

"For the last time, _yes_ ," Rodney nodded.

His parent wanted him to backtrack and tell them he wasn't ready. He couldn't back out now. One, he couldn't get his refund for his seats. Two, they had already paid for his tuition for his first year.

Rodney looked at Fender. He couldn't believe it was two years since he knew him. Fender was the very first robot he's met and he stood by him. Fender pulled him close and gave him a tight hug.

"I'll miss you so much, bud!" Fender said. He was trying hard not to oil up either. If he had the currency, he would take the time to visit him but his job doesn't have insurance or all that other stuff. "There is never a dull moment around you! I'm sure you'll make nice friends at that school!"

"You have a good time, okay?" Cappie smiled as Fender let him go. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Don't forget to keep in contact. I believe in you, Rodney."

"I will always have a special place in my system for you," Rodney leaned over and pecked her on her cheek. "And don't worry. I'll shout you on Botbook. If not, it's because I'm doing homework or I'm pulling an all-nighter."

"I understand," Cappie said. "Work hard and never give up, okay? You'll impress everyone with your inventions."

The train whistle blared in the distance, announcing its arrival. His mother only wailed louder as the train got closer. Rodney raised his hands to calm her down as she began to draw attention to them. He sighed shaking his head.

"Mom, please! I'm a grown bot!" he reassured. "There is no need for you to cry!"

"I know but you're my only son!" She buried her face into her husband's chest. "And you'll be so far away and gone for so long!"

"Mom," he called in a warning tone as the train slowed to a stop. She glided over to her son and gave him a long, tight hug.

"I have to go. I'll try to call you every night!" Rodney said as he struggled to get out of her grip.

"Do you promise?" she cried. At this point, she was unwilling to let him go.

His father did his best to convince her to let him go and that he would be fine - even though he was feeling anxious about letting his son go away so far.

"Yes, mother, I promise!" Rodney sighed.

"Don't forget!" His mother warned.

"Mom, I don't want to lose the good seats!" Rodney grumbled. "Come on, now. Let me go!"

His mother reluctantly lets him go and he picked up his suitcase. Rodney handed it to a train attendant, who greeted him with a toothy smile.

"Thank you for choosing Unirail, where the worlds are connected as one!" He grinned.

He took Rodney's bags and placed them in the trunk of the train. Rodney kept the two bags that were essential for his entertainment needs.

The attendant led him on the train and Rodney was given his own cabinet to sit in. There were four bunk beds drilled to each side of the room. A small table was near the window with a few chairs. Rodney turned the chair around. He looked out and waved to his loved ones. In truth, he was scared to go off alone all the way to Alternate Universe. He had the mind to run off and go back home but this was what he needed.

It took a while for the train to get loaded. There were lots of bots of all shapes and sizes traveling out with him to the same place. He was accompanied by two elderly robots and an overweight bot.

"Honey, you take the lower bunk under him," she pointed to the bigger bot. "I'll stay underneath the nice young man."

She smiled at Rodney. Her husband grunted and pointed his cane at him.

"Don't you dare make googly eyes at m' wife, y'hear?!"

"Oh, Carl," She frowned. "You stop that!"

"My name's Franky," the fat bot spoke up. His voice was smoky and deep. "I'll take the lower bunk. Who knows how sturdy these beds are."

This will be great... Rodney thought bitterly.

As soon as the doors slid shut, he swallowed thickly. He looked out waving once more.

"Thank you for boarding Unirail!" The female attendant began over the PA system. "I will go over the emergency procedures in case anything was to happen while we are traveling..."

Rodney seemed to zone out once the attendant began speaking. Everything and everyone around him faded. It was silent as he looked at Cappie. She had a small smile on her face; she twiddled her fingers before blowing him a kiss. She tapped her watch, indicating she was going to be late for work. Rodney gave her a nod and she walked off.

"...Rest assured that everything is in tip top order. We are now going to be moving. Enjoy the ride and if you need anything do not be afraid to tell one of the other attendants."

Rodney gave one last wave as the train blew its whistle. His mother blew him a kiss and the train moved off.


	2. Chapter 002 - Traveling to Fandom City

Three days has passed since the train left Rodney's home city. About a day and a half later, there was a portal that they worked on opening up. It allowed them to travel to the other side of the galaxy without much effort. Seeing the billions of stars around them as they floated through space was magical.

Something he wished Cappie and Fender was here to experience with him.

Rodney was feeling homesick already. He will give him a call as soon as he is settled in, how long that may take. He looked up at the ceiling while lying on his back. He was currently listening to can't stop the feeling by Justin Timberlake. It makes the train ride less boring and… annoying.

Carl and his wife argue about everything. Franky was really sloppy in his area and very obnoxious when calling his family and fiancée. Rodney couldn't wait to get to his destination.

When they were allowed to get up and walk around, he met some interesting robots during his exploration. He's made a few, possibly temporary, friends. They would usually visit each other during lunch hours to eat together.

Rodney was showing Perry, an aspiring singer one of his creations he made back when he first sent his application to MCA.

"And you invented that?" Perry gasped.

"Jeez, Perry, you act as if you've never seen inventions." His brother, Miles, groaned.

"Be quiet, Miles!" Perry huffed. "This guy has potential! I'm still amazed you got accepted to MCA!"

"Me too," Miles said. "Thousands of robots enroll there and only less than a few hundred are picked. You got really lucky, Rodney."

"I'm still surprised too," Rodney smiled. "Thanks for your support, guys."

"You're welcome!" Miles nodded. "It's too bad my brother and I are traveling further from Fandom City. We're heading to Melody City, where music is life."

"We might cross each other again, one day!" Rodney shrugged.

"I believe we will," Perry said. "We should really sign up for botbook."

"I'm going to head back to my room," Rodney said. "I'm feeling a bit bushed. Hopefully, I will be able to nap for a bit."

"Take it easy," Miles and Perry said in unison.

Rodney packed away his lunch and exited the brothers' cabin. When he went back to his cabin, it was locked. He rapped the door twice but there was no answer. He had to make sure it was the same four digit number on the door before knocking louder.

"Hey," he called. "Franky? Carl? Old Lady?"

There was silence. He slowly back up from the door confused. A bump on the ride caused him to fall backward and into the door of another cabin.

"Yowch," he sighed. "Where are my cabin partners…?"

"You knocked?" asked the owner of the cabin.

Rodney looked around to see a punk looking female bot with her arms crossed. She wore a scowl as she looked down on him. He got up and gave her a goofy smile.

"Sorry," he said. "My cabin mates aren't in their room. I was hoping to get in when a bump caught me off balance."

"Is one of them really wide?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rodney nodded. "Not to mention loud… and annoying."

"I saw him sniffing around the snack room," she rolled her eyes. "He took the key with him. The old couple was yelling out here not too long ago."

"What's your name?" Rodney asked.

"Sam," she answered and then slammed the door shut.

Rodney guessed she didn't want to go through twenty questions with him. After what seemed like forever, Franky returned with the key. Rodney wore a scowl upon his arrival.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"Sorry," Franky said, breathless. "That oily taco did not agree with me. Hoo, boy!"

Disgusted, Rodney headed to his bed in silence. He did not want to know about that. He put his head down to nap. He shut his eyes and tried to drift off to sleep when Carl barged in loudly.

Great. Here it comes. Rodney thought.

"You youngin's lockin' us old folk out," he roared. "I bet you had that planned all along! Why if I didn't need this walkin' stick, I – I – I would give you what fer!"

"Carl," his wife called in a warning tone. "Remember your pressure."

"To heck with my pressure, Mary," he huffed. "Fatso and Mr. Whatchamacallit there was conspiring t'get rid o' us!"

"Oh come on," Rodney sat up. "Don't lump me together with him. I was only hanging out with my friends. Franky was the one with the key. He's responsible for our cabin!"

"Hand over the key, fatso!" Carl hissed.

"My name is Franky!" Franky spat. "Until you say my name right, I will not give you the key!"

This sparked Carl to get angry even more. He refused to call Franky by his name. Rodney was unable to get the rest he wanted and instead had to listen to the other yell and scream their lungs out.

"Hey!" A voice called. "Helloooo?"

Rodney jumped out of his sleep. He looked around, seeing the cabin was empty. Carl wore a grumpy expression as Rodney climbed out of bed.

"Where is everyone?" he asked groggily.

"Outside waiting for you," Carl answered. "You sleep like a rock!"

"Well," Rodney started in a sassy tone. "I would have been able to nap if you just cooperated with Franky."

Rodney took his bags and followed Carl off the train. His eyes widened when he saw the massive colorful train station. The floors were shiny; the walls were painted a bright yellow. Stores were lined up on the opposite end of the train. Rodney looked for the rest of his luggage and then joined the crowd.

"There you are," the host greeted Rodney. "We were waiting for you. Welcome to Fandom City everyone! Before we get started on the tour, I need those not staying in the city to line up over there."

He pointed to the bus station that was located on the opposite end near the stores. Rodney waved to Miles and Perry who walked off with another host.

"I hope you all travel safely and thank you for riding the Unirail!" Their host bid the bots that left a farewell. "Now to introduce myself, my name is Marlon! I'm your host and I will be taking you around the station until our bus arrives."

"How long until the bus arrives," Franky inquired.

"Well, there was a delay," Marlon said. He began to mutter to himself. "It shouldn't take that long. An accident happened on one of the main routes. It should be about twenty minutes. That will give us enough time to cover the station. There's not much here but there are enough stores here for souvenirs and such!"

Marlon showed them around the station, allowed them to enter the stores. Rodney bought his first souvenir, a keychain that looked like an angel wing. When they gathered at the bus stop, their bus arrived.

They all showed their tickets and entered the bus. Rodney sat by the window. The same goth robot sat beside him.

"Awright," the bus driver began. His voice was gruff and heavy. He wasn't a robot either. It was Rodney's first time seeing something of another species. "Those heading to the central city sit at the front. It's only an hour away and it'll make things easier for all of us. The next stop is Droid City, Motherboard Centennial Academy."

The bus driver started the bus and traveled down the road.


	3. Chapter 003 - Fandom City

Rodney was nervous and excited at the same time. On and off, he'd talk to Sam who seemed to take interest in him once he mentioned he did inventions.

"You'll totally rock at the academy," she smirked. "You might be a dork but I think you'll have girls crawling at your feet."

Rodney nervously laughed. He couldn't disagree with her but it wasn't like he'd agree with her either. What part of him was so special that had have girls falling over for him? If he was anything like Mettaton that would be a plus.

Was it wrong for him to have a huge crush on him? Despite having a girlfriend?

"I guess," Rodney added uneasily before he returned to look out the window.

He could see the Academy ahead and he nearly began bouncing in the seat. Who will be meet? Who will be his roommate? He hoped to god it wouldn't be anything like his train partners.

"Now comes the detour route!" announced the driver. " We will be stopping at the Main Square near the bus carousel in the downtown area. Anyone getting off is welcome to depart there."

He was so close, yet so far...

The bus sat at the carousel for nearly an hour. It was half empty since most of the passengers were adults. Sam fell asleep and took the liberty of leaning against Rodney's arm. He didn't want to move her and face her wrath. The stories she's told him are things you'd find in books or movies.

His phone buzzed and saw it was a call from Cappie. He was happy to see she was reaching out for him. He was going to call her later on when he settled in. But he was sure that she was worried he may not have made it there in one piece. He answered and pressed the video button.

"Hey, sweetie..." She trailed off once she noticed Sam leaning against him. "I see you've gotten pretty comfortable around new people?"

Even though she was playful, there was a hint of jealousy hidden in her voice. She crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Ah - no!" Rodney's cheeks warmed up. "You... you see... Sam is my friend. We met on the train ride and she's attending MCA as well."

"Relax," she sighed. "I'm only playing. Have you reached the academy yet?"

" No," Rodney looked out the window briefly. "We've been waiting at this bus carousel for almost an hour. They already dropped off a bunch of people here. I just want to get in my bed and sleep."

"Yeah, you look like you haven't slept a wink since you left,"

"My train mates never gave me that chance," he muttered.

He felt shutter of the bus and jerked his head up. The driver made an announcement that they'd be leaving shortly. A smile grew on his face and he looked at Cappie.

"I feel like I'm I'm high school again," he chuckled.

Sam shifted in her sleep. Cappie noticed Rodney positioning himself so she could be comfortable on his shoulder.

"Rodney," she called in a warning tone.

"Relax," he reassured her. "We're friends. You really think I'd rather be with someone else than you?"

"Well it's a little scary since this is the first time we've been apart, you know?" she rubbed her arm. "Like youre in a whole other world..."

"I know," he said a bit sternly. "But that doesn't mean I'd go after someone else behind your back. Please, Cap... don't be scared. I love you."

"I love you, too," she sighed in relief. "I've gotta go make dinner for your parents. At least your mom finally went to sleep."

"Thanks for looking out for them," Rodney said.

"Anytime, Rodney," she smiled.

They blew kisses at each other before hanging up the phone.

the bus began to move and they arrived at the Academy in half an hour.

He shook Sam awake and when she realized where she was, she smirked. "So we arrived!"

"Yeah!" Rodney said.

"Did i mention i have a sister? She comes here."

"You didn't tell me anything about your sister," Rodney said as the guide asked for them to exit the bus in an orderly fashion. "Tell me about her."

"Oh you'll see her," she chuckled.

Together they got off and found their bags. A sharp screech sounded as soon as Sam began heading to the door. In a blur of pink (all what Rodney saw), Sam was flat on her tush.

"i haven't see you in so long!!"

"Rodney, this is Daisy," she pointed at her completely opposote sister. All bright and pink and bubbly. "In other words, my twin!"

"Twin?!" he exclaimed. "But - But... you two look nothing alike!"

"Nothing a simple haircut can't change." Sam saod shoving her sister off of her.

Daisy got up and dusted herself off. She stuck her hand out for Rodney. They shook hands and had a small conversation before Sam cleared her throat.

"I'd hate to interrupt," she said. "But i have to get to thr dorm. We're in the south wing of the academy. That's where the music courses are."

"So far from..." Rodney checked the location where his room was. "The east wing. Where all the hands on courses are."

"You dork," Sam giggled. "Are you forgetting we have lunch? Accoring to my sister, it's in the main area. So near the other fountain. I'm sure we will run into each other."

"Yeah," Rodney nodded. "I'll see you around."

They waved at each other and the sisters headed off. He turned to look at the sign of the school sitting on the roof of the building.

He made it. And he was happier than ever.


	4. Chapter 004 - foot in the door

Rodney made his way to the visitor area inside the school. The floor was made of green colored marble and the ceiling was out of reach. Looking up, he saw that there was a mural of a star and in the middle of it was the sun with a smiling face. It looked creepy but amazing st the same time.

He noticed the reception desk near the window and the long line protruding from it. Many robots with with their suitcases stood there waiting. With either bored expressions or irritated ones. Most were talking amongst themselves. Wether they were friends or not.

In the waiting area were other bots who had seemed to be waiting there longer than he was. Rodney was in awe with how amazing they looked. His eyes widened when he saw cyborgs. He nearly squealed with excitement.

Rodney walked through the aisle of students either sleeping, playing games on their devices, reading or whatever else they were doing. He couldn't find a seat in the sea of people. There was an empty space he spotted near the window and opted to taking refuge there until he was called.

"Over here," he heard someone yell. "You with the blue suitcase!"

Rodney paused and looked around until she saw a female robot waving at him. She pointed to an extra seat next to her and he headed towards her.

"Thank you," he smiled. "I'm guessing you're new here?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I transferred here from my old school. I was iffy at first but my mom told me to try it out. Oh, I'm Jenny Wakeman by the way. Or known as X-j9."

Rodney rose a hand to shake hers but retracted his hand. He was a little nervous. She was pretty, friendly and she acted as if they knew each other for years. Not that he minded. In fact, he liked that feeling. It made him feel less anxious than he was when he first entered.

He realized he was sitting there gawking at her and rose his hand with confidence. Jenny shook his hand with a firm grip.

"Whoa," Rodney chuckled. "Nice grip, Jenny. I'm Rodney by the way. Rodney Copperbottom."

Jenny giggled. Rodney rose an eyebrow out of curiosity. "Copperbottom? That doesn't sound pleasant."

His cheeks heated up with embarrassment. "Did you just-"

He shook his head waving off the comment. It was a great joke and that was something he's never heard. A bit on the naughty side but he liked it. Unless he's taking it a whole other way.

"So you don't have a true name or something?" Jenny asked.

"Uh, well," Rodney shrugged. "Not really. At least I don't think so. How long have you been waiting here?"

"See, I arrived last night so I was with the few who slept here over night. But the majority of you who came here by the bus - the early arrival - were waiting here for two hours now."

"So long?" Rodney looked around again.

"Yeah," she answered. "The reception here, by the looks of it suck. But from a tidbit I've gotten, are that we need to take a written application test to prove we are worth being here."

"Wait WHAT?" Rodney said in shock. He could already feel his heart racing in anticipation. What if he failed? He would be devastated! This was his only hope of being recognized around the world!

"Hey, sh!" Jenny rested a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "It's okay. It's mostly a personality test of sorts. Then you do some hands on stuff."

"Like building things?" He asked. "If so, I am pretty handy not to brag!"

"You got this in the bag, Copperbottom," Jenny said.

"Rodney is fine," he said. "So do we have to wait until the reception is clear?"

"That'll take forever!" A voice piped up.

Rodney and Jenny turned around to see a female robot. She gestured for everyone to get up. Waves of signs of relief washed through the room. She clasped her hands together.

"I am Glados." She greeted. "Your tour guide for the day. What I will be doing is giving you a brief run through of the school layout, telling you about the curriculum and setting you up for the application test. Please hold your questions until after the tour."

She first led them to the west wing which was located right next to the lobby. Through the large doors. The west wing were more for math and science related subjects. Even astronomy was a course. Down the long hall was the east wing. The hands on section.

Rodney was in heaven. Hearing the metallic sound of things being cut and welded together. He practically glued himself to the window, staring at the crafts his competitors were building. Jenny had to peel him away from the window to rejoin the group. But the two lagged behind a bit.

"This place is beautiful," he sighed. "I can't wait to actually start - after the test of course."

"Same here, I guess," Jenny replied.

"You guess? What do you mean by that?" Rodney asked.

"Mostly self doubt and not much hope I'll get accepted." Jenny sighed. "I mean, look at this place, Copper - I mean - Rodney."

"Don't give up when you just started," he smiled. "You'll be fine. I know it. Come on, let's catch up with the group."

"Alright," Jenny smiled.

The two walked faster to catch up before they headed to the south wing.


End file.
